Because I Love You
by Ithilium
Summary: MitsuiHaruko. He watches her from afar, never expecting her to look back at him. What if she suddenly did?
1. This Game We Play

_**This Game We Play**_

Saturday morning. Most people are enjoying the extra hours of sleep that they don't get in the week. At 8:59 in the morning everyone is resting in a comfortable, warm bed….

Well, almost everyone.

Mitsui shifted a little from his position behind a tree, his hands in his pockets. He turned to look at the public basketball court through the fence. She should be coming right about---

Now.

The noise of footsteps entering the court made him turn completely towards the view. Still hidden in the midst of bushes and trees, he was able to see the person walking in. She was wearing her typical white shorts and pink t-shirt, a basketball under one arm and a bottle of water in the other hand. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail, making some independent strands fall in the front of her face.

_"Damn, she's beautiful…._" Mitsui thought as he look at the purpose of his being there.

Every Saturday morning was the same, since the day he found out she came here. He would get up around eight just to be here at 9 o'clock sharp. That's when she arrived. He would stand in the same spot, beneath the same tree, just to be able to look at her. Anyways, it was the only day when she would come alone. Other times she would be with her brother or Sakuragi. He knew Sakuragi loved her too, but there was no use….

She loved another. And Mistui hated that it wasn't him.

No, she could never love him. Not after their first encounter. He didn't exactly left a good impression on her being a gang member and beating up her friends. Hanamichi Sakuragi had more chances then him! And that was terrible enough.

By now she left her water bottle in a corner and began to dribble the ball, moving it from one hand to another. He watched her move around with the ball, probably imagening there are opponents around her. She was pretty good.

"Extremely good…" he said softly. He didn't say that just because of his feelings for her. He recognized a good player when he saw one, and she definitely was one. Too bad there was no girls' basketball team in Shohoku.

She really was something special and he loved her for that….

* * *

She knew he was there. He was always there. Why? She had no idea whatsoever. The first time she notice his presence, she thought about talking to him, but somehow she knew he didn't want to be found or talked too. He just wanted to look. So she let him look...

Could it be because….?

_"Nah, it couldn't be that," _Haruko thought as she kept on practicing shooting the ball through the hoop, _"Mitsui-sensei would never consider her in that manner…"_

But then, why was he there?

She never really paid any attention to him before, mainly because after seeing an ex-gang member beat the crap out of Rukawa, Sakuragi, Kogure-sensei….

Well, you wouldn't exactly go over and talk.

But ever since she found out he would spy on her daily Saturday practice, she began to notice him more. Somehow, when Basketball practice in school began, she focused a lot on his moves. She never did that before. It was mostly Rukawa who captured her attention.

_"Rukawa…"_ She thought sadly. She knew she was wasting time loving him. She knew she had no chance whatsoever, but still, she couldn't help it. It wasn't just the looks of the guy. There was something else about him that just…..

_"Stop it,"_ she scolded herself_, 'You shouldn't think about him'_.

Feeling her spy move a bit from his place, she gave a quick peek to her side to see him. He was no where to be seen….but she knew he was still there. It was funny, but she could actually feel the guy's presence without even looking. She somehow recognized his steps when he entered the school grounds, when he dribble a basketball….

Could it be that she…?

No. Definitely not. She couldn't, right? She did not have feelings for Mitsui-sensei…right?

She stopped thinking and only focused on her practice. It was no use thinking such absurd thoughts---

The bouncing ball suddenly stopped. The girl without turning to look around, held the ball towards her chest.

"He's gone," Haruko said to herself, sensing her spy's departure. She kept on dribbling the ball without ever looking towards the empty space under the tree.

* * *

_"She knows I'm there," _Mitsui thought calmy. He wasn't afraid that she knew. No, there was no fear, nervousness, or worry. Somehow it was a game they both played; silently. He would come and spy on her practicing; hiding, believing she had no idea he was there, when they both knew the truth; and she would go on practicing as if she had no idea someone was spying on her.

This game we play...

He didn't feel like going home. He just wanted to walk around. The morning was still cool with a slight cold breeze. The sun was shining in all it's full glory and Mitsui was actually feeling pretty good.

"Yes, it's a great day…" He said to himself as he kept on walking.


	2. Our Painful Confessions

_**Our Painful Confessions**_

It was a typical Monday….boring. However noise was coming from the school's gym, proving some people were having fun. Unless your Hanamichi Sakuragi of course.

"Muahahaha….Today, I, tensai, will demonstrate how to play basketball like a professional!"

"Hanamichi Sakuragi, you still have to practice the basics!"

"But Ayako! A tensai doesn't need to practice the basics!"

"Well, tensai, as long as I'm alive you do…"

Ryota watched as Hanamachi tried to pursuade Ayako into skipping the practice. His girlfriend had some patience with the idiot….

Yes, girlfriend. That sounded really good. Ever since they became a couple things had been going on pretty well. He definitely found happiness…

"Hey, Ryota, snap out of it! Your suppose to focus on the ball not your girl!…" Mitsui bickered.

'Well, somebody is in a bad mood,' Ryota thought, smirking. He looked at his opponent and notice how he really did look annoyed. Something must be going on…

"My, my, my…jealous are we?" He had to throw that one.

"Jealous my a—"

"Hey, hey, you two stop that foolishness and focus on practice!" Akagi yelled. Ryota and Mitsui both looked at the gorilla, shrugged and kept on practicing.

"So what's buggin' ya?" Ryota asked while he dribbled the ball, avoiding Mitsui's attempt in stealing it.

"None of you business."

"Hey, hey, I'm not trying to piss you off. Just asking."

"Well don't!"

Ryota kept on smiling as he continued to dribble the ball, avoiding Mitsui's defense. He liked Mitsui, they were good friends. However, when his friend was annoyed he really was a pain in the…

The gym's door suddenly opened, revealing the figure of a young girl in the school uniform. Haruko entered the court, walking towards Ayako and Hanamichi. Besides Hanamichi, nobody really paid attention to her entrance for they were used to her walking in.

Well, almost nobody.

Mitsui suddenly seem distracted and unfortunately Ryota noticed. Oh, yes, Ryota notice all right. Heck, after having reacted the same way for years whenever Ayako came into a room, he was an expert in recognizing the reaction.

So, Mitsui likes Haruko….

The idea seemed absurd; however, Mitsui's reaction was a tinsy bit too obvious. Too bad Haruko only has eyes for Rukawa.

'Geez…no wonder he's in a bad mood,' Ryota thought. He decided to keep quiet and avoid leaving Ayako a widow before time.

* * *

_'Dammit! Focus, Mistui, focus!'_

Since when did a girl distracted him from basketball? Never! Sure, he had his number of girls but none of them ever interfered with his focus on basketball. Why her?

He kept on practicing with Ryota, hoping his distraction would leave the gym. However, she kept on standing there, laughing about something Hanamichi said.

And she would look at the ice-prince once in a while. That's the part he hated.

He suddenly took the ball from Ryota and made a three-pointer, never realizing the object of his distractions wasn't exactly looking at the ice-prince on that moment….

* * *

Practice was long ago finished, and most of the players left for home. However, there was still the sound of one person dribbling a ball in the court and Haruko had the feeling she knew who it was.

Rukawa was the only one who usually stayed late practicing. She knew she shouldn't interfere but she couldn't help peeking through the half-opened door to look at her love…

_Mitsui?_

Yes, it was Mitsui all right. However he wasn't wearing any uniform. He was wearing regular jeans and a white t-shirt. She notice by the small drops on his hair that he had just finished showering. He wasn't moving or practicing at all. He was just there standing, dribbling the ball, looking at something he could only see…

"You can come in, you know?"

Haruko felt herself blush red as she heard him talk to her without ever turning to look. How did he know she was there?

"Um..no, I do not wish to disturb you…" she began to say.

"You never disturb me, Haruko." He said, turning slightly to take a look.

'_He really is handsome….'_ She began to blush some more after that thought. Shaking her head, she looked straight to his face, "I'm sorry, it's just that I thought you were someone else…"

"You thought Rukawa would be here." It wasn't a question.

She redden some more after his comment. Suddenly she felt a bit of anger at his comment.

"I believe that is none of your business, Mitsui-sensei…"

"Then why did you tell me in the first place?"

"I…well. Oh, never mind!" She began to turn around and walk outside, when she felt him grab her arm.

"Don't leave," he said softly. Turning her around to look at him, she widened her eyes in surprise. The expression on his face was one that….well, she never had seen Mitsui look that way. He look calmed, and yet their was a hint of anger in his eyes. But he smiled.

"Why do you waste your time loving him?" he asked suddenly. It seemed as if he was asking a question to a child.

"I don't know what you mean, Mitsui-sensei—"

"Don't play dumb with me, Haruko. You know exactly what I mean."

Seeing as she didn't respond, he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her. Haruko's eyes opened wide as she felt the warm lips against her own. She was about to struggle and push him back, but…

It felt so right.

Without thinking, she kissed him back. Suddenly the image of Rukawa's face came into her mind and she pushed the body in front of her, separating her lips from the warm ones that felt so good against her own.

"I'm sorry…I can't…." she began to mumble.

"But why can't you? I know you felt the same for a moment there. If you hadn't you wouldn't have kissed me back!"

"Mitsui-sensei—"

"And stop calling me that!" Taking a deep breath he suddenly said, "Please…don't waste time loving that cold-hearted fool…."

"Why can't I love him?" Haruko said back, "I'm sorry, but this was a mistake. I shouldn't have kissed you back. I love Rukawa, even though he will never love me back. There, I said it! I know he will never care for me, but I just can't stop loving him suddenly. Give me one good reason not to love him!"

Looking deep into her eyes, she suddenly backed away slowly. He wasn't menacing. It just seemed as if he suddenly look taller and protective and….

"Because…because I love you."

Haruko kept staring at him. How could he…? He barely knew her….

"If you want to spend the rest of you days wasting your love on that idiot, that's your problem, Haruko. A pity, if you asked me, because I would care for you the way he would never be able to…"

And with that he left the gym, leaving her standing alone.

Silence reigned in the gym, and inside there is a young girl who slowly lifts her hand to touch the spot on her lips that had been kissed. A single tear falling…


	3. Taking Chances

_**Taking Chances**_

The moonlight entered through a window into a girl's room. The room is light blue with touches of pink here and there. In the midst of girly objects such as stuffed animals, make-up, hair ribbons, and cute animal posters, there is a basketball on the floor and many basketball posters around the room. If one looked closely, on top of the night stand, there is a picture of the young girl with other basketball players.

The owner of this special room lies awake, looking at the ceiling. Haruko definitely couldn't sleep tonight. The memory of those warm lips against her own….

It was strange, really. She thought no other man could ever capture her attention the way Rukawa did; however, here she was thinking of another man who was not Rukawa…

She didn't know exactly what she felt at the moment. Could she love Mitsui back the way he wanted? Does she want to love him back?

"Uhhgg! Since when did my love life get complicated?" she said softly to herself, burying her head into a pillow. It was almost absurd….how could she, simple Haruko capture the attention of one of the cutest guy in the basketball team?

What if she let him love her the way he says he wants to? Taking chances was never something she would normally do, but perhaps….

Perhaps she could now. Mitsui was right when it came to Rukawa. She was pathetic! She was wasting time loving him….

But, is it that easy to forget one love and start another?

No, of course not. It's never been easy. Yet, maybe this was the chance to forget. It could be Mitsui is really the one….

"Stupid love life…" Haruko mumbled to herself before falling asleep.

* * *

Moonlight enters another room. This room however contrast all the girly objects in the previous. Some clothe lying around the floor, a stereo with some music c.ds on top, the room painted dark blue… 

It contrasted in everything, except….basketball. Posters of famous players, signed basketball, and inside the closet a red uniform with the words Shohoku. The owner of this room, lying on top of his bed only wearing a pair of jeans, one hand in the back of his head….

Mitsui definitely couldn't sleep.

The memory of Haruko's warm lips was painfully obvious. He could still feel them…he remembered how it felt to hold her for that one single moment. Did he do the right thing in kissing her? 'Cause if she refused him, he would suffer extremely with only a memory of a single kiss.

_The kiss haunted him._

Why couldn't she see? Life was too cruel sometimes. Here you fall in love with a girl and it turns out she loves another. Rukawa was a fool to not see what he had in front of him. But Mitsui saw. He looked when she entered the basketball court, he heard when she spoke, he smiled when he felt her laugh, he……

"You fool…" Mitsui said silently out loud before closing his eyes.

* * *

Haruko walked the halls of the the school, alone. Pushing amidst the students she made her way to the stairs. The roof was her direction, for not many people went there and she needed sime time off. Going up the stairs, she opened the door that lead to the solitary place and found… 

Somebody was already there. He was standing with his school jacket in one hand, hanging across his shoulder and the other hand in his pocket. He was tall and his lower body was inclined a little further, in demonstration he was very relaxed looking at the view.

Mitsui was indeed very relaxed.

Haruko was about to turn and leave, feeling embarrasment from the previous night; however, something deep down inside told her to confront this situation. She couldn't run away from him now. Walking towards him, he felt her steps and turned to look at her.

"You did appear after all," Mitsui said quietly.

"You knew I was coming?" Haruko asked in disbelief.

"You come here every time you need to be alone…or having an issue or something," Mitsui said, blushing a little, "I guessed you would appear here after what happened last night."

"But…but how do you know all that?"

"Haruko…I told you before, I'm interested in you. And when I like a girl…well, I try to find out much about her," he replied smirking.

"You really are strange….Mitsui," Haruko said, remembering his protest in calling him sensei.

"Not strange…just in love." He said still smirking.

"Stop that! Mitsui…you don't know what you say. This is all a misunderstanding—"

"No, Haruko, it's not."

"Listen I—" she began to protest.

"No, you listen to me. I don't fool around, Haruko. I more than anyone know the difference between stupid infantil crushes and real emotions…"

She winced at his words, sensing he was throwing an indirect accusation of her feelings for Rukawa.

"I've been through a lot. Being an ex-gang member does that to you. I do not misunderstand things or fool around," he said seriously.

"But—"

"You must understand something," he said, again not letting her speak, "I'm not like your timid little boy friends who beat around the bush to confess their feelings. I don't waste time. I'm interested in you…and it isn't just a fling I'm looking for."

Haruko stared at him, shocked. She was so dumbfounded she didn't notice when he came closer and took her hand. The hand was larger than hers, and it felt warm and protective on her own. They fit perfectly…

"I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want," he said after a moment, still entwining his hand with hers, "If your not sure about this, I will not force anything…."

The hand reminded her of his lips from the previous night. It felt so right…

"However, I'm not going to give up either. Like I told you, I don't waste time. And don't take this personally but…" he chuckled a bit, "I will make you love me."

And with that he separated their hands, and placing them in his pockets he left. Haruko, once again, was left standing alone. Here she had come, going to "confront" the situation and Mitsui, once again, took matters in his own hands.

'_I never got a chance to say anything!_' she thought, still blushing from the memory of his words. A new sensation was in her. No man had ever talked to her that way. Other guys, just like Mitsui said, beated around the bushes, always timid. But Mitsui…

_I will make you love me…_

Butterflies were in her stomach. Her head felt a little dizzy, but….she couldn't help smile a bit. Perhaps….

Perhaps she could take chances…

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_I must say this fic was inspired by Santeira. If you like Mitsui/Haruko pairing, I advice you to check her fics. She's great. It was because of her fanfiction that I tried out this couple. _

_** Meimi-ren:** Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it. I'm glad you enjoy this fic. This is the first time I'm trying Mitsui/Haruko...so it's also something new for me. I will indeed continue this fic. Oh, and don't worry about your English. I am from a Spanish speaking country. Do you speak Spanish too? Anyways, thanks a lot!  
_

_**Kari: **Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm so glad you like this fic! Hope you liked this chapter :)  
_

_**Mitharu**: Thank you for reading and reviewing, even though you did not really like this fic. It demonstrates your a responsible reader. I appreciate your criticism; however, the fun of writing about couples such as Mitsui and Haruko is that it is a challenge. I'll try not to make Mitsui seem too much like Rukawa (I do not want that). Too bad you don't like Haruko/Rukawa though, he he. Thank you anyways for reviewing and I hope that in the end you will like this fic. If not...well who cares. Thanks again._

_Remember, people, I accept all reviews, criticism, flames (you know there funny), etc. I hope you enjoy the show. _


	4. His Day, Not Hers

_**His day, Not hers**_

Many weeks had passed since the last encounter with Mitsui. And truth be told, for a time Haruko liked the new interest it put into her life, even though she did not know how exactly to deal with it. The fact that Mitsui was interested in her made her feel special, yet she did nothing to encourage his feelings, thinking that if she gave it no food it would soon starve too death. However, it seem Mitsui was serious when he said he wouldn't give up.

If Mitsui had never told her that he meant to _make her fall in love with him,_ Haruko would have probably yielded to his touch and feelings unconsciously; yet, stubborness being in the family, she resisted stoutly. But she still felt nervous and excited…

What made her more crazy was that Mitsui really hadn't done anything yet! When he told her his intentions, she half-expected to receive roses, love-notes, or any other corny method most guys would try. But Mitsui hadn't even talked to her since then. She new it didn't mean he had gotten over her…

"_No, he hasn't,"_ Haruko assured herself while looking from her window at a wonderful sunset.

He kept his word in not forcing anything on her; but she could see, now and then, when she least expected it, that indescribable expression in his face. His eyes seemed to sometimes penetrate her, as if speaking some secret love words, making her own eyes fall involuntarily, her cheeks to blush, and her heart to beat quicker for a moment.

He did nothing that would make his feelings obvious. Like she said, he did not use any devices most lovers employed, but it was impossible to forget or sense that underneath his quietness there was hidden a passionate fire that, to her disgrace, was ready to burst at a touch or word from her.

"_What it am I to do?"_ she thought, unconsciencly writing in her note book the letters _M-I-T-S…_.

Suddenly realization of her actions dawned, and she forcefully shut the little book, letting it go as if it were fire. How did it all come to this? How could Mitsui affect her so much? Why did she keep on thinking about him? It was insane…

The sun was already half-way down and the colors in the sky were fit for a goddess: red, pink, orange, yellow and purple mixed like a painter could only mix. Sitting from her desk, Haruko could see the first two or three stars that began to appear.

It was quite funny, though. She had to admit that ever since the last talk with Mitsui, she barely thought about Rukawa. Even at the basketball practices, when she arrived to watch, her eyes (against her will) would turn to the other dark, shorter haired, tall guy. And what was more ridiculous was that he had her under his control. She realize that now, for every day, at school she would walk carefully and prepared. Each day she couldn't help thinking if Mitsui would do something, if he would talk to her, touch her, kiss her….

At nights she still remembered the kiss. It was driving her mad! He wasn't doing anything and probably wouldn't; but, how could she know for sure? He said he would make her fall in love with him, but….how exactly?

Taking the notebook once again, Haruko carfully opened the pages searching for her last writing. Looking at the letters for a moment, she took her pen and added the last letters.

_MITSUI_

_

* * *

_

The school bells began their melodious sound, announcing the end of that day's monotonous education. The high-schoolers came out of the building, like bees come out of their hive when attacked. Couples leaving together, groups of friends fooling around, and some walking alone…

Mitsui stood against one of the school walls, hidden in the shadows. In his days of delinquency, he would usually hide here, smoke a cigarrette or something. Now, however, things were different. He was different…

Instead of a cigarrette box, there was now a basketball. He had his sport's bag against the wall, beneath his feet, the basketball lying on top. Mitsui kept his hands in his pockets, looking at the different students that would pass, never even noticing his presence.

He felt good that day. The day had begun pretty well and he had high hopes it would end the same way. Especially if a certain someone would walk by….

And it seem fate was on his side that day, for the pretty face did walk by. She was talking to her two friends. She had a smile and it seem one of her friends said something funny for she began to laugh.

She looked really cute when she laughed.

As if sensing his presence she suddenly stopped. He could see she told something to the other girls and both smiled and waved a goodbye, leaving her standing alone. She kept her back towards him.

Haruko stood stiff for a moment. She knew she had to turn sooner or later. He was there all right. Why on earth did she stopped, anyways? Who ever said she had to talk to him? But…she knew she couldn't keep up with the ridiculous show. She had to end this, now or never. Turning around she walked towards the wall, where little sunlight was able to enter, and came to stand in front of the body leaning against the wall.

Darn it! He was smirking and looking at her amused!

"I wish you wouldn't look at me that way---it fidgets me," she said. Not much the wise thing to say first, but it was the first thing that crossed her mind. He only chuckled at her comment.

"I'll try to remember," Mitsui replied, still smiling.

"Look, I know your probably enjoying this; however, don't think I'm here because you've won," Haruko said, her cheeks tinted slightly red, "Your tricks will not work with me…"

"I haven't done anything…" he said still smirking and obviously more amused.

"Exactly! I know what your trying to do and it won't work…"

"What won't work?" he said, suddenly pushing her lightly against the wall. One arm he used to support himself against the wall so that he was leaning in front of her body. Haruko looked at him, wide eyes.

"Like I told you before, I haven't done anything," He continued, "But, now, if your talking about looking at you…I can't help it," his eyes penetrating hers.

"If you mean touching you," his free hand rested on her waist, neither touching her incorrectly or taking advantage, only holding her, "I can't help it either…"

"And if you mean by kissing you…" He lowered his head, lips only inches away from hers. Haruko could actually feel him breathed against her. She couldn't move. She wanted to move, push him away, anything….but a part of her remained there. A part of her wanted to feel his warm lips against hers…

"That I can help…" he finished, backing away, "for you still don't love me completely."

He backed away completely then. Haruko, still against the wall, could only stare in amazement as Mitsui quietly picked his bag and basketball. She stood still, the feeling unsatisfaction inside her.

Mitsui gave her one last look, one hand carrying the bag and the other the basketball, "See ya around, kiddo…" and he left, obviously heading towards the gym for practice.

Her heart was still beating fast. She placed her hand against her chest, as if it would help calm the beatings. Her cheeks still red, her breathing slow and deep. How could he…?

"_How can he affect me so?"_ she thought embarrassed. The fact that she wanted to be looked at, wanted to be held, wanted to be…

And he only teased her. She was ashamed to admit that she had actually wanted to pulled him towards her to receive the kiss. But he was only teasing her…!

The worst of all was that his teasing obviously worked. Burying her head in her hands, she grumbled.

"Stupid Haruko! How can you be so weak! He totally has you under his control…Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Today was definitely not her day.

* * *

Mitsui whistled as he walked towards the gym. As he entered he found many of the team members were already inside practicing. Akagi was the first to notice his arrival.

"Your late," he stated, looking gori-like as always.

"Yeah, well, had some business to attend to," Mitsui replied smirking.

"Well, this has better be the last time. Now go change and---Hanamichi, what do you think your doing! Leave professor Anzai alone! What! Who are you calling gorilla? You little…" and with that the captain left Mitsui, heading to deal with the redheaded torment.

Mitsui kept on smirking and headed to the changing rooms. Passing by Ryota, he notice the shorter guy was looking at him.

"What are you smirking about?" Ryota asked curious.

"Oh? Nothin'….just had a good day." Mitsui replied and dissapeared into the other room, whistling.

Today was definitely his day.

* * *

**_  
Author's Notes:_**

_Well, chapter 4 is up. Hope you all like it. I'm actually having lots of fun writing this fic. Haruko is being so stubborn hehe, and it is quite amusing how she always wants to take the matter into her own hands, but Mitsuo eventually takes over. It is indeed been a lot of fun._

_I've always thought that Mitsui was a guy who takes over, to put it in some way. I feel that he is the guy that...when he feels like beating the crap out of someone, he will, and if he feels like kissing a girl, he definitely will. That's why I make him such a daredevil...hehe._

_That you all forreading and reveiwing! It really keeps me going. If it weren't for your support, I probably end up forgetting the fic. So keep reminding me to update. If you would like to give opinions for the fic, I accept anything._

_**Seta**: Thank you for you capitalized compliment! Capitals cheer me up! hehe_

_**Semony: ** Thank you so much for reviewing. Your comments are very much appreciated. I know you felt Mitsui's kiss out of place, but I kinda explained why I did that in the second paragraph. Thank you, though, for noticing the small details of this fic and complimenting them! Your great!_

_**Santeira:** Who said it has ended? hehe. Thank you for reviewing, you great! Don't worry, you'll definitely see more chapters and probably more fics about this two love birds. I think I really like this couple and I want to try out different ways to get them together! And you're right, there is a lack fo Mitsui/Haruko fics! We need to start a revolution here..._

_**Kari:** Thank you for reviewing once again! Mitsui is romantic, huh? Well, I hope he is coming out all right. Thank you so much for your comments!_

_**Chazyme: **Who said it was over? You ain't seen nothin' yet, hehe. Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad you like this fic. There still more chapters to come, so don't worry..._

_**Meimi-ren**: Muchas, muchas, pero muuuchhaass gracias! Que lindo encontrar a otra persona que habla el idiona del cielo...jejeje. Escribe tus reviews como quieras! Me alegro mucho de que te gusta como Mitsui es en este fic. Yo siempre me imaginaba que seria asi en una relacion amorosa. Es todo un galan, eh? jeje. Me alegro de que eres feliz por esta historia! Tratare de seguir con este fic y terminarlo, y sera un final feliz, eso te lo aseguro! P.D: De que pais eres que hablas los dos idiomas? Yo soy mitad chilena y mitad gringa._


	5. Deals and Dates

_** Deals and Dates**_

"Honestly, Fuji, you shouldn't let that profesor embarrass you in front of class," Haruko commented to her short-haired, shy friend as they walked home together.

"I know, Haruko, it's just…I…I didn't know what to say back. I really am stupid.." Fuji replied sadly as she kept her hands tight on her bagback.

'Don't say that! You're the smartest girl I know…you're just too shy. We have to work on your shyness!" Haruko said.

"I…well, I guess that would be—"

"Haruko! Hey, Haruko!"

Both girls turned towards the owner of the voice who ran towards them with a big grin. Once Yohei arrived, he noticed Haruko wasn't alone.

"Oh, hey Fuji. How are ya?" Yohei asked smiling. The girl immediately began to blush, something Yohei didn't notice but Haruko definitely did.

"I…umm…fine I guess." Still blushing furiously.

"Well, I just came to see if you two gals will be going to the practice game Shohoku will have against that new school Friday?"

"Definitely! We must go cheer for them," Haruko replied, knowing that Fuji would remain mute for the moment.

"Ok, then, I guess me and the guys will se ya Friday. Well, I'll be going then. See ya Haruko….and nice seeing you Fuji, you take care," and with that last comment he gave a friendly wink at Fuji, who blushed immediately, and left, hands in pockets and whistling.

Haruko eyed suspiciously at her friend, smirking slightly. And here she thougt she was the only one having love issues….

"As I said before, were going to have to work on that shyness of yours so that you can soon become Yohei's girlfriend," Haruko said teasingly, poking the other girl's arm.

"Haruko! Oh, dear…" Fuji said shocked, lifting her hands to her cheeks as if attempting to cover the blush.

"Don't worry, I won't say a thing. However, I dare say that Yohei might return the feelings…"

"Oh, don't tease me! It's already enough to blush stupidly in front of him, so don't give me any silly ideas." Fuji said, for the first time speaking her mind. Haruko only laughed at the comment.

"Well, I don't think their silly, as you say. I really believe it. I notice how he looks at you once in a while…" Haruko said, refusing to give up.

"Yes, well, he probably looks because he's wondering how can such a stupid girl exist…"

"Now, enough with the low self-estime. You give yourself no credit!"

"Well then…if you say he could be interest, I'll try to believe that. But promise me you won't say anything to him, Haruko…"

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I'm only offended that you didn't trust me enough not to tell me before!" Haruko said, pouting.

"Oh, just like how you didn't tell me about Mitsui-sempa?" Fuji replied leaving Haruko shocked.

"I…um…how did you know about Mitsui," Haruko asked, now her turn to blush.

"Oh, so it's Mitsui now? No longer a sempai, huh?" Fuji said.

"Hey, what happened to all that shyness of yours? Now you're asking too many questions…" Haruko said trying to avoid the questions.

"With you it's easy speaking my mind and I want to know what is going on between you two. I noticed---"

"Don't tell me more people know about this!" Haruko asked worried.

"Don't worry. As far as I know, no one else even suspects anything. I just know because…well, I tend to stare too much at people and their activities, and I noticed the changes in Mitsui-sempai and yourself. The other day Mitsui-sempai was staring so intensely at you…"

"He was, huh? He tends to do that…."

"So, are you going to tell me?"

Sighing, Haruko began to tell her friend the entire story. The basketball practice spying, the confrontation in the gym, then the conversation on the roof-top, and eventually the last encounter. Fuji stared wide-eye and silent, listening carefully at her friends words.

"Wow…it seems so…"

"Strange." Haruko stated, blushing.

"Well, I was going to say romantic but I'm guessing that's not your point of view. But, among all this…do you still have feelings for Rukawa?"

"That's just it! I'm not so sure anymore. Ever since Mitsui said he loved me…it's all been so weird. It's as if suddenly everything has changed. And truth is…I think that Mitsui has made me realized that Rukawa isn't exactly what I want or need. I mean, we have to recognize that Rukawa will never change. He only cares about basketball and nothing else. He practictally doesn't even know I exist! So why bother…"

"I'm so glad," Fuji said.

"What? Your glad Rukawa will never care for me? Fuji, how cruel!"

"No…it's not that. It's just…I'm glad you're finally moving on. You need someone better than Rukawa and by what you have told me I believe that what you need and want is right in front of you…"

"Mitsui? Oh, but I'm not sure. I admit that I have begun to feel something towards him….but it has all happen too fast!"

"Who says you have to decide now? Really, Haruko, that's not how relationship works. You start slowly, know each other, spend quality time together. After you pass through the friendship phase you decide if you want something more. It's a slow process, depending on the person, but it will be much help for the future."

Haruko stared dumbfounded at her friend. Since when did this shy, timid, always blushing, never talking friend get so wise? That was probably the longest phrase she had ever spoken? There was more to Fuji than she had known…

Late at night, lying on her bed, Haruko recalled those words. What Fuji said made sense and truth be told, Haruko did enjoy Mitsui's personality. There was something about him that made him a great companion. Maybe she could start slowly…

* * *

Saturday morning. Haruko began her ritual basketball practice in the public court. Everything was the same, except for herself. If Mitsui could manage the situation, well then, so could she! Today was going to be different. She even came to the court extra early to be able to surprise him. 

When she felt someone come closer to the court, she smiled, knowing who it was. Mitsui came close, but did not hide as he usually did when she practice. For the first time she was there before he was.

"_Heck, everything's changed now between us. There is no use hiding anymore,"_ Mitsui thought. He quietly made his way closer to the female figure.

"Ah, you came at last," Haruko said, smirking evily or simply amused, Mitsui could not really say.

"You make it sound as if I were late. You, missy, are early." He pointed out.

"Have you notice this is the first time we talk in the daily Saturday I-play-you-spy ritual?" Haruko joked, ignoring his previous comment.

"Yeah, well, it would be stupid to return to that after all that has been said….and done."

"Yes, it would. Would you like to know why I arrived before you?"

"Please."

"I have decided." Haruko said seriously. Mitsui suddenly looked at her as if she had two heads.

"Decided what?" he asked curiously, half-expecting the answer and half-not.

"On what to do with you." Haruko replied, smiling victoriously.

"What to do with me, huh?" Mitsui asked, smirking deviously. Now was his turn to take control on the situation. "And please, pray tell, what you will do?"

Haruko, still smiling victoriously, decided Mitsui would not overcome her position in this encounter. Walking closer to him, she place one hand on his shoulder, something a little difficult because of his height. Pressing her body closer to his, but never touching, she looked deep into his eyes. At this point Mitsui was in shocked. How did the sweet, innocent, always shy and confused girl he loved turned into this she-devil who was making him sweat nervously becase of her closeness.

"You think your so tough, huh, Mitsui? Well, guess what; I can be too. You once said you would make me fall in love with you, right? Well, you haven't. At least not yet…"

_Not yet…?_

"However, I will admit that you have somehow captured my attention. We really didn't start this thing the right manner, so, here's the deal: I say we give this a shot….but slowly. I can offer you my friendship for now. I want us to get to know each other better. If after we know each other better, and you still feel interested in me and you make me fall in love with you….then you've got yourself a girlfriend."

Suddenly she separated herself from him, and as if suddenly all the devilish and outspoken personality hid in her and she stood before him as the normal Haruko he knew and loved. She smiled sweetly and offered her hand.

"Deal?" she asked sweetly. Mitsui stared at the hand, shocked for a moment, then smiled mischievly and shooked hands with her.

"Deal."

"Ok, great. Now that you're here and not spying in the bushes, why don't you help me practice. I could really use the help." Haruko said cheerfully.

"Why not."

From spy to companion in the game, Mitsui practicec with Haruko and thus began the friendship that would soon become more….much more.

* * *

Fuji walked quietly towards her home. It was already late and she had stayed too long at one of her friend's house. It was kinda creepy walking the lonely streets at such an hour, but she really had no choice. As if someone had read her thoughts she heard a voice. 

"It really isn't safe for young girls like you to walk alone at night," Yohei said, walking closer to her. Fuji blushed immediately when she saw it was him.

"Well…what else is a girl to do," she replied timidly yet at the same time with courage.

"Well, in this case I walk you home. It would be unmanly of me if I left you walking alone." Yohei replied, making a silly bow as if he was some prince charming coming to the rescue. Fuji only laughed.

"Suit yourself."

"I will."

They walked quietly for a moment, but Yohei quickly began to speak, being in his nature to speak his mind. Fuji only listen, sometime commented, nodded, and especially laughed at his silliness. When they finally arrived at her house, they looked at each for a moment.

"Well, this is my stop," Fuji said shyly, "Thank you for walking with me."

"My pleasure."

"If I can repay you in any way just say so."

"Actually you can."

"What do you need?" Fuji asked curious.

"Not need….it's more of want…" Yohei said, smiling lazily.

"What?"

"Go on a date with me tomorrow night, 7 o' clock. What do you say?"

"I….umm….I…" She began to blush furiously.

"Please say yes because I'm really trying to avoid coming close to Hanamichi's refusal record…." Yohei joked. Laughing at his commnet, Fuji smiled.

"Yes. I would like to go out with you."

"It's a date then."

"It's a date."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_Thank you all who have read and reviewed. I love you all! Thank you for the suggestions, corrections (especially the sempai correction, thank you!), and everything else. I hope you have liked this chapter. If there are mistakes, I apologize. I wrote all of this around midnight and was a bit sleepy. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. _

_I've always like Yohei and Fuji together. Since they are the friends of two main characters of Slam Dunk (Yohei to Sakugari, Fuji to Haruko) I always felt they were...right for each other. _

_Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you._

_**-Ithilium.** _


End file.
